Escaping Fate
by jokergirl2001
Summary: "I died...I should be resting in peace but why am I inside a baby's body?" I didn't have a happy life...most of it was filled with the illusion of being happy but illusions don't last...they eventualy break and plunge you into an even harsher reality. Ever since I could remember I had a curse...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one :**_

_**A new chain**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

Kisuke Urahara a man who never loses his compusre...save for rare occasions such as the one he currently is in.

"Please...stop crying!" Kisuke begged his new born baby

The baby started crying even louder.

"Ai-chan! Do daddy a favor here...!" Kisuke begged

"Boss...you're making her cry louder" Tessai said as he walked over to the baby crib

He slowly and gently grabbed the crying baby. The baby stopped crying as Tessai rocked her back and forth.

"As expected of you Tessai-san" Kisuke tiredly said in awe

"You really have no experience with a child boss" Tessai quietly said

"...Well having a child was a surprise to me too" Kisuke quietly said

Tessai sighed "Here...it's your child" he said handing Ai over to Kisuke

"She probably likes you better than me already" Kisuke pouted but nonetheless made sure Ai was safely in his arms

Ai surprised the two adults by doing a baby laugh. Kisuke grinned

"Ai-chan likes daddy better!" he cheered

"I think she just likes your hat" Tessai said as he started walking out of the room

"No need to be jealous! She likes you too...but she likes me better." Kisuke yelled after him

"Don't raise your voice around the baby boss. I'm going to prepare her food" Tessai said

Kisuke ignored him as he started rocking his child back and forth while repeating "Daddy's little girl!"

Kisuke then stopped and took a close look at his daughter. She seemed to have inherited his pale hair but had her mother's violet eyes.

"She's still alive..." Tessai said in surprise as he re entered the room

"What? You think I'd kill my own child?" Kisuke asked with mock hurt

"Well if you think you're up for it...you can feed her" Tessai said handing him the bottle

"..This is the hardest job yet the happiest..you do it" Kisuke said

"She's YOUR child boss" Tessai as he walked away

"Traitor..." Kisuke muttered as he slowly and carefuly placed the bottle at Ai's mouth

Ai then opened her mouth and slowly started sucking on the bottle

Kisuke sighed in relief "It wasn't that hard" he said

After getting fed Ai's eyelids became heavier as she fell asleep.

"Sleepy , aren't we?" Kisuke said as he gently laid her in her crib

"Maybe being a parent won't be so bad..." Kisuke muttered as he left

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ai's POV<strong>_

I slowly opened my eyes.

'He's gone...' I sadly thought

Wait..what!?

I mentaly shook my head.

'Don't start getting pointless attachments Sam...' I scolded myself

Okay now that the 'boss' guy a.k.a my new father left I can think things over.

My name is..Sam. Or my last used name was at least. Right now I think I'm known as Ai.

I died when I jumped off of a bridge and now I'm suddenly in a baby crib. How did that happen?

Tessai...is a Japanese name which means I'm in Japan. Not really any good memories here but I can manage.

I died...well I guess it was my own choice. Just wish I had a fourth option back then. Instead of resting in peace I got reborn. Didn't I have a cruel enough life already? Why go and give me another chance if I just...

Why do I even have my memories?

Maybe it's because of...I closed my eyes and went into my 'mindscape'

"Great I still have this cursed ability" I said as I looked at my hand

I currently changed myself back into Sam. It's my mind and in here there are no rules because I create them.

My cursed ability?

Ever since I turned six I had the ability to go through other people's memories , create fake memories , project memories , steal memories , erase memories and even make my muscle brain gather information faster. Basicaly the ability to manipulate memories.

It might seem cool and all but trust me it really isn't. If it was cool I wouldn't have had to commit suicide because of it...

My life was filled with the harsh reality of the world and happy illusions which eventualy broke down making me plunge into an even more harsher reality.

'Boss' guy and the Tessai person...somehow I can't read their memories nor enter their minds. They even had this weird aura to them and the way they dressed. I sighed feeling exhausted

"I have to train this body to handle my curse...why do I even still have it?" I said as I exited my mind

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

Ai suddenly started crying. She felt like she was chocking but didn't understand why

"Ai-chan..?" Kisuke asked as he entered the room

His eyes widened "Tessai!" he yelled as he ran over to his daughter

"What's wrong b- She's releasing hey Reiryoku!?" Tessai exclaimed in surprise

"She's chocking on it!" Kisuke yelled

"Boss...the only way to stop this is by hitting her pressure point forcing her to sleep...but she'll sleep for at least ten hours" Tessai said

"I know...just do it already" Kisuke said as he stood up and walked away

"I'm sorry Ai..." Tessai said as he hit her pressure point

Ai stopped crying and had a peaceful expression. Her breathing was fine.

Tessai decided to go after Kisuke to let him know that Ai is going to be fine

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kisuke's POV<strong>_

"Boss"

I turned around and looked at Tessai "Is she okay?" I asked

He nodded and I sighed in relief

"I'll go get us some tea so we can talk" Tessai said

I nodded and went to sit at the table.

'Thank kami she's fine...' I gratefuly thought

After less than one minute Tessai had bought tea

"She released her Reiatsu..." Tessai slowlly said as if not believing

I nodded "..Did you feel the amount she was releasing?"

Tessai nodded "But..the problem is she was chocking on it"

"I know...but then what are we supposed to do?" I tiredly asked

"First we need to figure out how she did it...asking her is impossible due to her current age." Tessai said

"Hmm it's most likely she accidently released it when she sensed the Reiatsu around her and started to panic" I deduced

"So then it's clear...we need to make sure she doesn't have time to panic" Tessai said

I nodded "Yeah lucky me! Daddy and daughter time" I happily cheered

"Welcome back boss" Tessai said

"Being depressed just doesn't suit me!" I grinned


	2. A sight back to the past

_**Chapter two :**_

_**A nostalgic dream**_

_**Looking after a child**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Victoria's POV<strong>_

"Mama! Papa! Look!" I yelled as I ran over to my parents

I'm Victoria! I have brown hair and eyes

"Yes sweetie?" mama asked

Mama is pretty! she has same hair and eyes as me. She's taller than papa which is funny.

Papa has black hair and black eyes. He's shorter and chubbier than mama!

"Here! I drew it today at school" I grinned handing her the picture

I drew a picture of our new home. Me , mama and papa were in front of the house smiling.

"This is amazing honey!...Let's put it at the fridge of our new home" mama smiled at me

Papa patted my head

"Yeah!" I grinned

"It's almost your birthday in two weeks Victoria" Mama said

I nodded

"Really!? I forgot!" Papa exclaimed

I frowned "Bad papa!"

"Sorry sweetie I'm just getting old" Papa said as he picked me up

"Old and bad papa!" I puted while looking away

"How about I buy you two presents this year as an apology?" papa asked

I looked at him "Really!?"

He chuckled "If you forgive me"

"I do!" I beamed

"How old are you going to be again?" he asked

"Six!" I yelled

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you , happy birthday , happy birthday , happy birthday to you!" mama and papa sung<p>

"To me!" I happily yelled

"Make a wish sweetie" mama said

I nodded and closed my eyes

'I wish for us to be happy!...also for a new dog' I thought as I blew the candles out

"My little girl grew up so fast" papa cried

"Oh honey she'll always be your princess" mama said

I nodded "Yeah papa will always be my king!"

Papa hugged me

"I think it's time for presents!" Mama said

"PRESENTS!" I cheered as I escaped from papa

I quickly grabbed the present from mama's hand and opened it.

"Franky!" I hugged the case containing a doll of Franky from monster high

"Thank you, thank you , thank you!" I yelled as I hugged mama's leg

She chuckled "I have another gift for you"

"You do?" I asked

She nodded and sat down on a chair.

"Come here" she said patting her leg

I climbed up her lap.

"What is it?" I asked

She grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach.

I felt something kick my hand and jumped back in surprise "What was that!?" I asked

"Your new baby brother" papa said

I started crying

"D-don't you want a sibling?" mama asked

"I do!" I exclaimed

"Then why are you crying sweetie?" papa said as he picked me up

"B-because" I sniffed "Mama ate him!" I said pointing at mama

Mama and Papa started laughing

"W-what's s-so funny?" I asked

"Mama didn't eat your brother. He's still inside mama taking nutrients he need" papa explained

"Oh" I said

"Silly girl" papa said as he patted my head

"But wait. How does he come out?" I asked

Papa stopped patting my head and his eyes were huge.

"Mama , papa froze again' I said looking at mama

"Mama you froze again too" I said

"Well sweetie your brother will come out of mama's poo" papa said

"Oh so mama has to poo him out!" I realized

"Y-yes sweetie" mama said

* * *

><p>"Victoria , come here!" mama yelled<p>

I ran outside "Yes mama?" I asked

"Look" she said slightly opening her hands

I saw a beautiful blue butterfly "Pretty" I said

Mama nodded "Do you know this..?" she asked

"What?" I asked

"Butterflies are pretty...but they don't know that. Humans are the same. My mama told me that" Mama said

Before I could answer an image appeared in my mind

_"Mother , why do you like butterflies so much?" a young mama asked granny_

_"Well honey I think butterflies are like us humans" granny replied_

_"How?" the young mama asked_

_"Buttterflies are pretty but they don't know that" granny said_

_"And?" young mama asked_

_"Humans are the same , no?" granny smiled_

"Victoria?" mama asked

I blinked and looked at her

"Mama do you remember the memory of when granny told you that?" I curiously asked

"Yes. I asked my mother why she likes butterflies. She said that it was because they reminded her of humans. I asked how and she told me that" mama explained

My eyes widened

"Is something wrong sweetie?" mama asked

I shook my head "N-nothing"

'That was mama's memory...' I thought looking at my hand

After that I tested it again. I saw mama and papa's marriage. I thought that everyone had this gift and didn't ask mama and papa about it yet.

* * *

><p>It's been six months since I discovered my gift. I figured out how to enter another person's mind , create memories and delete them.<p>

"Mama , papa?" I asked during diner

"Yes sweetie?" they asked

"Why do I have this ability?" I asked

"What ability?" papa asked

"You don't know?" I asked

Mama shook her head

"F-forget it" I said

"Sweetie you can tell us anything and we'll help you" papa said

"...I can see people's memories" I said

"Really now? That's funny" papa said

"I'm not lying! Right now you're thinking about when mama and you went on your first date" I said

Papa's eyes widened "W-what's m-mama t-thinking?" he asked

"Mama is thinking about when she found out about my little brother" I said

Mama's eyes widened

"Sweetie since when did you have this ability?" papa asked

"After my birthday" I said

He stood up and went to the phone

"Doctor? It's me David...my daughter-"

"Papa what are you doing? They'll take Victoria away!" mama yelled

My eyes widened and papa slammed the phone

"Dear...we need the money. Besides they'll take care of her" papa tiredly said

"..But" mama said

"It's either me , you and our son or her honey. Besides she isn't even our child" papa said

"W-what?" I asked

Mama looked at me "The truth is...I'm your aunt."

"Then where's mama?" I asked

"I don't know...your mama was a bad mama and left you behind..we took you in" mama explained

My eyes started watering up

"So Victoria you get it? Even your real mama didn't want you so you won't blame us , right? We're just looking out after our _**real **_son"

"B-blame?" I asked

"We're going to hand you over to the doctors...they'll pay us and take care of you" papa said

I shook my head "NO!"

"Stop being selfish you brat! You're as selfish as you're whore of a mother!" Mama yelled

"M-mama?" I asked

She slapped me "Stop calling me mama! These past years hearing you calling me that has been torture, just disapear!" she yelled

"Disapear...okay" I nodded as I held my hands out

I saw all the memories 'mama' and 'papa' had of me and deleted it. They fell asleep and I started crying.

"They...hated..me" I managed through hiccups

Now I know why they don't hang any pictures of us together , why they never let me see granny or any other and why they always seem to be busy.

Looking through 'mama's' memory I found out my mama was named "Roxy"

"Roxy? I'll take that name..." I quietly muttered as I left the house

I didn't even question if they were lying or not. I guess a broken heart makes you do dumb things since I could have just implanted fake memories in them making them love me...but then it wouldn't be real.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time Third person POV<strong>_

"She seems sad" Kisuke said looking at his daughter

"Must be having a bad dream" Tessai noted

"What kind of dream can she have?" Kisuke asked

"A child has a very active imagination" Tessai answered

"How do you even know that?" Kisuke asked

Tessai suddenly had a book out of nowhere and handed it to Kisuke

"A book?" Kisuke asked

"It teaches you everything you need to know about a child and how to raise one" Tessai said

Kisuke nodded and opened the book

"Chapter one : how babies are born. When a man and a woman loves each other-"

"Boss please don't read out loud" Tessai requested


	3. Street rat

_**Chapter three :**_

_**Roxy the street rat**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Victoria-nope I mean Roxy's POV<strong>_

_"Will you marry me!?"_

_"I'm pregnate!"_

_"You're fired!"_

_"Happy birthday honey!"_

_"I hate you!"_

_"Will..you..um go out..with..me?"_

_"Sometimes I want to act like a boy"_

_"I'm a girl you idiot!"_

I clutched my head in pain. Too much memories kept coming inside me...and I don't know how to stop them. I fell on my knees while panting hard.

"Oujo-chan...is something wrong?" an old man asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder

I looked at him and my eyes widened

_"Hehehe young girls are the best!"_

_"Seriously Kei? I prefer a girl with bust..and older"_

_"Well I like 'em younger!"_

I quickly stood up

_"Kei Tachibana , you have been charge for kidnapping the six year old Mei"_

_"Whatever! I regret nothing!"_

I ran away from him...I was too scared..

After running for awhile I made it to a park...thank kami Japan had enough parks.

'I ran away from home...what now?' I pondered as I sat on a swing

But then I blinked and looked around. There was no one here..only me. Only my thoughts and memories. I sighed in relief.

_"Yuu-chan if you're ever lost go the park. Mama will always find you!"_

_"Hai mama!"_

I blinked and looked up to see a young woman. She had short blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a tracksuit and seemed worried.

She then seemed to notice me and started walking towards me. I got ready to leave but then

"Please wait little girl!" the woman yelled

I stopped and looked at her with calculating eyes. Ever since yesterday when I found out about the real persona of my fake parents...I became more calculating of others.

"I don't want to bother you...but have you seen a little girl about your age wearing a white dress? She had blond hair and brown eyes just like me" she asked with hope

"No" I bluntly said and her face became more sad

"Oh I see..sorry to bother you" she muttered and was about to walk away

I grabbed her wrist "Wait!"

She blinked and looked at me "Yes? Please make it quick I have to look for my daughter..." she tiredly said

I tightened my hold making her wince "If you search for her with a tired mindset you'll never find her."

"But I have to look for her!" she protested

"You came here because you knew that she might be here , right!?" I yelled at her

She stopped struggling and nodded

"When was the last time you saw her?" I asked

"About fifteen minutes ago..at the central square" she answered

I nodded "She'll be here in five minutes!" I said

"How do you know?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"Because it usualy takes half an hour to get here but I ran here. I was also at the square but came in twenty minutes so isn't it obvious?" I asked

"But..what if she doesn't come? Or worse something bad happens?" she asked

I smiled at her...she really truly loves her daughter...I wish I had a mother like that.

"Stop worrying or you'll face will start getting wrinkles" I said as I dragged her to the swing

She chuckled "I'm actualy only twenty , you know?" she asked

"Really? Aren't you a bit too young to be a mother?" I asked

"No one's really too young to be _**a true**_ mother." she answered

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion

"Sure someone can have a child and take care of it..but it takes a true mother to love her child" she explained

"Ah..I see..I wish I had a mother" I absent mindly said

"Eh!? You're living on the streets?" she asked in surprise

I nodded "Yesterday I found out that the people who took care of me wasn't really my parents and that they never thought of me as their child before...I was unloved without even knowing but I guess I should have seen all the clues they gave me" I explained

"C-clues?" she asked

"They never had a picture of me , I don't even have their phone numbers , I don't even know my last name , when I was sick they were too busy to take care of me , they were rarely home , when they talked to me they would give me false smiled and try to end the conversation quickly. Now that I think about it I got lost once too" I said

"How...did..you find your way back home?" she asked

"We went to the park and decided to play hide and seek. During the game I saw our car driving away but thought nothing of it...I was lost for three days...I didn't eat nor drink. Thanks to pure luck I stumbled upon a kind woman who took me to the police. The police took me home and guess what?" I asked

"What?" she asked looking at me

"When they opened the door I saw the woman and man with the happiest smile ever...they never gave me a smile like that before. When they noticed I was there I felt them glaring but didn't know why. Also they never reported me misssing...man I should really learn how to take a hint" I said with a bitter smile

"...I'm sorry" she said

I started swinging "For what? It's not your fault"

"A kid doesn't deserve what you've gone through!" she exclaimed

I looked at her with a sad smile "It already happened...nothing you can do about it now" I said

She hung her head down in defeat

"Mama!"

A little girl came running and the woman looked up

"Yuu-chan!" she cried running towards her daughter

I felt something right in my heart "I really envy her" I said as I looked at the little girl

I felt something roll down my cheeck and quickly wiped the lone tear away. I glared at the scene in front of me

It's really unfair how people can have what I always wanted! They probably even don't apreaciate what they have.

"See? You found her...so now I'll be going on my own and look for food" I muttered as I began walking away

I felt someone grab my wrist

"Wait!" the woman said

I looked at her "What?" I coldly asked

I don't want to get involve with her anymore than I have to

"Well..um..I want to be your mom!" she said

My eyes widened

"I know I'm not the best mother..but I still want to adopt you. I'll love you lots and lots..just like a real family" she said while blushing

_"You're pregnate!? Who's the father?"_

_"I don't know mother"_

_"Mother? I am not your mother anymore..."_

_"You're disowning me!?"_

_"Yes now leave!"_

I felt my eyes watering and realized something. I smiled at her.

"I always wanted to hear that" I said

She smiled "So-"

"But someone like me don't deserve your kindness...you work hard enough looking after one child..having another one will just burden you more. If I accept I'll only become a burden to you so I'd rather stay by myself" I explained

"But I can't leave you alone!" she exclaimed

I smiled at her "It's alright..I can stand up all by myself...even if I'm alone I'll survive"

I held my hand out and reached for her memories of me

"Thank you" I muttered as I erased them

"Who are you?" she kindly smiled at me

"Just a kid" I said as I passed her by

I now knew that it's better for me to be alone. Afterall if I'm alone no one can hurt me

"Damn...I should stop crying..." I said as I let the tears stream down

The best way to not get your heart broken is to pretend you don't have one. Besides I'm a person who can control memories..it won't be hard to survive on my own.

I looked at my hands and grinned "Time to go get some food!"

My ability might be a curse but it doesn't matter. If the memories I create are fake to others...to me it's real and as long as I don't forget about them..I can have something to hold on to.

I'm not Victoria the child who wasn't meant to be born and was lied to her whole life.

I am me...no one else.

But for now I'll use the name Roxy.

Roxy...a street rat with just one goal. That is to live. I have to accept the fact that I am 'fake'. Everything around me is real and normal. I am a virus. When a virus is discovered it will be elimenated so I just have to make sure no one finds out about that.

Fake smiles , fake tears , fake emotions ...fake. I can manage to hide everything in lies. As long as I don't get caught...

I know that I'll hate this loneliness but...there's no other way around it. I can survive it...I don't need people to abandon me when they find out about my curse.

As long as I have my two legs I can walk this path. I won't let others hurt me again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV (Present time)<strong>_

"Chapter five : things that an adult should not do near a child. The key to making sure your child will grow up to be a happy kid is really simple. One , don't yell around them , two don't -"

"Boss please stop already" Tessai begged

Urahara sighed "I'm so bored! When will Ai-chan wake up!?" he exclaimed

Tessai glanced at the clock "In about three hours"

Urahara hit his face in the wall

"What are you doing boss?" Tessai asked

Urahara looked at him with blood dripping down his face "Ah well you see I figured that if I can knock myself out time will pass quickly"

Tessai face palmed

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Roxy's dream!<strong>_

Third day on the streets. Today I'll definetly get food and a change of clothes!

I grinned as I began to ran. I purposely bumped into an adult

"Hey watch it!" he yelled

"Sorry mister" I bowed

He walked away

"Too easy" I said with a smirk holding up a wallet

Movies makes this seem harder but the truth is that once you get the hang of it you can do it. I finaly got the hang of it on the tenth time.

I winced while rubbing my head and stomach remembering how I got beat up when they caught me stealing. People really don't have compassion for kids.

I walked into a cafe but then I felt someone pick me up. In barely five seconds I was thrown out.

"Don't come in my store you peniless street rat!" the man yelled

"W-wait! I h-have money!" I said

"Oh? Well you're still a filthy street rat!" he yelled as he closed the door

"Go to hell you geezer!" I yelled as I angirly stood up

Willing my tears away I looked at the cafe window and saw my reflection. I really looked like a homeless punk...you can even mistake me for a boy. And it seems I have really dull calculating eyes along with a scowl. I forced my scowl away and smiled.

'Good this expression is good enough' I nodded at my thoughts as I made my way over to a clothing store

Decent clothes...if I wear decent clothes the old geezer has to let me in his store!

I opened the door and walked over to the casher.

"Hello , I'm looking for kid clothing" I said with a smile on my face

"It's over there" she pointed to a section

I smiled "Thank you"

She looked up "No pr- Get out of this store you street rat! Having a filthy kid like you here will damage our reputation!" she yelled

I gave her a blank look "Even when I force myself to smile...I'm still the type to be hated." I bitterly muttered

"Get out already!" she yelled

"I tried to be civil...but seems like I have no choice. I'll do whatever it takes to survive" I said as I looked at her

I grinned and held my hands out.

"Amnesia...I wonder how it feels like" I said as I erased all her memories

She fell down and I looked around the store. Noticing that there were cameras I went to the backroom after stealing the keys from the woman.

With that I walked over to the computer and wiped the data. I knew how to wipe the data thanks to the woman's memories.

Looking at myself in the mirror I nodded in satisfaction. I was currently wearing a tracksuit..easy to move around in. Glancing back at the woman I smiled

"I don't hate the world nor do I hate the people living in it. Afterall I'm not allowed to hate if I don't have a heart. The world is beautiful but humans are disgusting judgemental fools. I am less than human...so I wonder what it's like to be normal? I can pretend but in the end it will all be fake" I muttered as I exited the store

'Someone like me...I'm afraid to live but I'm so , so afraid of dying. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even alive' I thought

My stomach then growled

"Man I really get deep when I'm hungry" I grinned as I ran over to the cafe

"Welcome..oh it's you street rat" the geezer said

"It's Roxy" I said as I walked in

"Whatever, a street rat shouldn't complain" he said

"I want cake" I said

"What kind of cake?" he asked

"kind?" I asked

"Chocolate , vanillia , strawberry , cheesecake etc" he said

"Wow I never knew there was different type of cake before" I said

"You poor soul...poor filthy sool..also parentless" he said with a smirk

I didn't get mad. Afterall emotions aren't something a heartless person like me should show so instead I grinned

"Yep that's me old geezer now gimme cake" I ordered as I placed the money on the counter

He handed me a box "Whatever just get out already"

* * *

><p>And so I grabbed the cake and ran towards my park. I sat on a bench and began eating.<p>

"This is so delicious~" I cooed as I ate a chocolate cake

Sweets..that is my love. It makes things nice and sweet. I should buy lollipops next.

I sighed in content as I glanced around the park.

Everywhere I look I see love. My heart started aching and I felt myself crying

"Eh? I guess..it's still here no matter...how much I pretend I don't have it..." I muttered as I clenched my chest

I wish I could have that...love...but someone like me...

I stood up and quickly walked away knowing I won't be able to handle myself.

Once upon a time there was a happy little girl who was ignorant of everything around her until one day she discovered she had the ability to control memories..a human mind. Ever since then three day have passed..three lonely days

'No matter how many days pass what's left for me is only loneliness...I , who exactly am I? Why do I have this ability? Is there a reason for my existence? Will I ever find it?'

I smiled and shook the thoughts away. Looking up at the sky which was getting darker I found an alley to sleep in.

"So I'll close my eyes and dream of days when I wasn't alone..when I was happy" I muttered as I closed my eyes

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV (Present time)<strong>_

"I need a vacation" Tessai muttered as he looked at Kisuke who was currently trying to make food

The kitchen was beyond the point of recovery.

"Tessai-san..help me clean up?" Kisuke asked looking at Tessai

"Alright boss" Tessai nodded

He started to clean up the mess Kisuke made while wondering where the vacation spots brochure he had was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Phew! I finished it at long last..**_

_**Question : Is this story good? or bad?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four : **_

_**Waking up from a nightmare**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The worst pain for a girl is when she smiles, just to keep the tears from falling and sleeps, just so she doesn't have to think about it~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roxy's POV<strong>_

I gasped in pain as I received another kick.

I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep and that's really sad. It's almost like a reverse nightmare , like when you wake up from a nightmare and you're relieved. I woke up into a nightmare.

"Stand up girlie!" one of the men ordered

I obediently did as told.

When I woke up I was in a strange place. There was five men and it seemed like I was kidnapped...guess I shouldn't sleep on the street huh?

"Stop looking at us like that!" a man yelled as he punched me in the face

I fell back and looked down

"Is she crying?" one asked with amusement

I looked up at them "No , I killed my emotions so crying isn't possible for me" I said

"Cocky streetrat!" one said as he began kicking me

"Please..s-stop" I begged as I started coughing up blood

"At first we were going to just teach you a lesson about sleeping in our aley...but now I want to see your bloody self crying" the leader said as he spat on me and he too began kicking me

"S-stop!" I yelled

All five of them kept kicking me.

"Does it hurt girlie!?" one laughed

"A lesson without pain is meaningless!" another yelled

"Stop" the leader suddenly said

They all took a step back and I began coughing blood.

"Stand up girl" the leader said

I looked at him and shakingly went on my knees...I had a feeling that if I don't obey him I might not live to see tomorrow.

When I stood up my knees gave up and I fell on them

"Too weak to stand, huh?" he taunted as he walked over to me

He grabbed my chin and looked at me "Still not crying?" he sighed

He then went into his pocket

My eyes widened as he brought the knife to my neck

The others began laughing

"How about a deal? If you cry we'll let you live but if you don't you're dead" the leader boredly said

I looked at him as he too began laughing

Something inside of me just snapped. Like one of those fuck this shit moments. I grabbed the knife and quickly slit his throat.

"Laughing , laughing and laughing...all you can do is laugh like pigs" I dully said as the body in front of me fell down

"What?"

"Leader!"

"Bitch!"

"We'll kill you!"

I stood up and grinned at them "I begged you to stop...but it seems trash like you don't know how to listen. Just breathing the same air as you pigs makes me feel violated...I wonder what would happen when a pig forgets how to breath?" I mused

I held my hands out and erased their memories about breathing...making them forget how to breath.

They began holding their throats but then all fell down.

"Oh they die" I boredly said

I then smiled "Who's laughing now!?" I yelled at them

I kept laughing until realization hit me...I let the knife fell down and stared at the blood in my hand

"...I..killed..them.." I realized in shock

Killing was a crime...and here I just did it.

I panicked "It was their fault!" I yelled

'Who am I trying to convice? Who cares if they died?' I thought

Then I became disgusted with myself

"Killing is bad" I muttered

'But didn't I say that I would do whatever it takes to survive?' I questioned

I felt tears stream down my face "But I still killed someoene!" I cried as I fell on my knees

Ever since then I became a ghetto rat. Lived in the shittiest streets , got beat up into a pulp for no reason , stole , lied , ran and whatever it took to survive.

I realized that the only person I could count on...was me. Love was just a word that brought of useless feelings when you think about it and justice...meant shit.

Roxy , the street rat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV (Present time)<strong>_

"Any second now..." Kisuke muttered looking at his baby girl

"A daughter complex..." Tessai muttered looking at Kisuke

Ai's eyes opened to reveal dull violet eyes

"Ai-chan!" Kisuke cried as he picked his daughter up

"You're so loud..I wouldn't be surprised if she disowns you boss" Tessai said

Kisuke immediately stopped as a depressed aura surrounded him "Ai-chan wouldn't do that,right?" Kisuke asked Ai

Ai in turn did a baby laugh as her eyes were filled with amusement.

Kisuke grinned "Daddy loves you! Yes he does , yes he does~" he started cooing

Ai..in turn felt happy. True happiness..she knew by instinct that Kisuke truly meant it when he said he loved her. She'll continue to be happy and if the time comes she'll leave. Afterall being a street rat is something she has experience in...more experience than she needed.

Somehow Kisuke gave off an aura that she loved. It was calming and loving in her eyes.

"Boss you have to change her diapers" Tessai said

Kisuke and Ai froze

'The hardest job!' Kisuke thought with fear

'Shitshitshitshit I forgot that I'm still a baby! Man he's gonna see my baby butt!' Ai thought

In the end the father was pleased that he was able to do it while the daughter was scarred for life. She won't be able to forget that her own father wiped her ass...well she can lock the memories away but she had a feeling it won't work.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five :**_

_**Father and Daughter going through stages**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crawling (Ai's POV)<strong>_

"Why won't she say 'daddy'!?" dad cried

Tessai sighed "Some kids are late bloomers" he said

'Finaly! Someone who just lets me be...has daddy dearest ever thought that I dun wanna talk!?' I thought

"But! It says here that she should have said 'daddy' two months ago when she was four months old!" dad complained as he took out a book

'Sue me!'

"You really are getting childish boss" Tessai said

"Am not" dad said

"Fine then..you're sulking" Tesai said

"Yes , yes I am" dad said

'Somebody sue him! He just stole Phineas's catchphrase'

Tessai shook his head and left us alone. Dad stayed in his emo corner...god sometimes he reminds me of Tamaki from Ouran.

I glanced at him as a pang of guilt hit me...well he has never left my side since the accident when I started chocking on nothing an now I repayed him by being a mute baby.

The least I can do for him is...I started crawling towards him. I crawled into his lap

"Ai-chan! You just crawled towards me" dad said as he picked me up

I nodded

"I knew you love me , I mean who can possibly resist me?" he bragged

'Apparently everyone excluding my mother...I think she was blind or you raped her. But since I love you I'll go for the first option' I thought

He placed me down and sighed in relief. I tilted my head in confusion

"I thought you were emotionless...considering you didn't shed a single tear during your teething time. I guess you're just as tough as daddy you daddy's girl!" he grinned at me

I crawled away into my emo corner.

"I'm sorry Ai-chan!" he cried as he picked me up

I looked the other way completely ignoring him

"Stubborn girl..." he muttered

I ignored him

"Do you want a lollipop?" he asked

I nodded and he gave me one

"I don't know why you're addicted to it but as long as you forgive me I'll buy you all the lollipops you want" he sighed

I smirked

'He really has a daughter complex'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Laugh! (Kisuke's POV)<strong>_

"Peek-abo!" I said

She gave me a blank look

"Why won't you laugh?" I asked

She ignored me

"Are you sure you're not emotionless?" I asked

She began crawling away

"Moody, much?" I chuckled as I grabbed her

She frowned at me

"How about we turn that frown upside down?" I joked

She didn't even looked amused

I gave her a sly smirk and she tilted her head in confussion

"Well I didn't want to do this...but as they say 'desperate times calls for desperate measures'" I said

Her eyes widened as I began tickling her

She started laughing

"Mission complete" I said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Walking (Ai's POV)<strong>_

_"Bastard..!" Naruto said as he was pinned to the ground_

_"It's time we were on our way" Pain said_

_The backround music got louder building up the tension_

_Hinata came flying and punched the ground forcing Pain to jump back_

_'How cruel..restricting Naruto's movements with those rods' Hinata thought_

_"I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!" she yelled_

_"Reinforcement" Pain said_

_"Why did you come out here? Just run...you can't win!" Naruto ordered_

_"No" Hinata said_

_Naruto was surprised_

_"I'm just being selfish now..." Hinata said_

_"Exactly...Hinata don't put yourself in danger like this...just go!" Naruto said_

_"I'm here..because I want to be...this time I'm going to save you Naruto. I used to be such a crybaby...always giving up before I even got a chance to start...I almost took the wrong path so many times I lost count...but you helped me find my way and take the correct path Naruto...I always chased after you...wanting to catch up wanting to walk together with you forever...you've changed who I am Naruto...your smiling face saved me Naruto..that's why I'm not afraid to die here..if it means I can protect you! Because I-"_

"Ai-chan why are you crying?" Dad asked looking down at me

The memory projection disapeared and I glared at him

'He...he interrupted my favorite scene...Hinata's confession!'

He gulped "Somehow I get the feeling I did something wrong" he said as he sat down

'You don't say?' I thought

He patted his lap "Come here and let me give you an apology gift" he said

I ignored him and started crawling away. But sadly he grabbed me and placed me in his lap

"Come on say 'daddy'" he said

'This again?' I thought with a sweat drop

"Boss if you keep bothering her she won't say it" Tessai said making me jump back in surprise

Man he appears out of nowhere...and I thought only anime characters could do that.

Not even wanting to see my dad going into the emo corner I stood up and walked away

"She walked..yet why can't she say 'daddy'?" dad asked Tessai

"Well boss...females don't like being ordered around" he answered

Dad looked at me as I nodded. I walked up to Tessai and held my hands out

"You want to be carried?" he asked

I nodded and he picked me up. We left my sulking dad behind.

That's what he gets for interrupting Hinata's confession!

* * *

><p><em><strong>First fever (Kisuke's POV)<strong>_

"Eh? I never knew you were so hot Ai-chan" I said

"Boss..that's wrong on so many levels" Tessai said

"What do you mean? Look her temperature is really hot" I explained

"She must have a fever" Tessai said

"A fever?...but she was walking just fine three minutes ago" I said

"Really? Didn't anything seem off about her?" Tessai asked

"Well..she did look dazed and kept staring off in space...but she does that all the time" I defended

"Boss...take parenting lessons" Tessai said

I comicaly fell back

"I'll go make the porridge" Tessai said

"What should I do?" I asked

"Put a wet towel on her forehead and stay by her side" he said

"Roger" I said as I quickly ran out grabbed a towel and pured water over it

I ran back to the room and placed it on her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" I asked her

She glared at me

"I wonder if it's normal for a baby who's eleven month old to be glaring" I pondered out loud

I then felt her grab my hand and look down

A smile made its way on my face seeing her sleeping

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Birthday (Ai's POV)<strong>_

_Die street rat!_

I sat up breathing heavy...it was just a nightmare..it's been forever since I last had a nightmare. I blinked realizing dad wasn't sleeping next to me and frowned...he never ever leaves my side..

Wait.

What am I thinking!?

I slapped myself

Just because you finaly have what you always wanted doesn't mean you turn into a spoiled little girl Sam!

I mean Ai...yeah I really should get used to calling myself Ai.

I closed my eyes and tried to sense dad...somehow I can feel his aura. It's like having control over other people's memories wasn't enough. I stood up and ran as fast as my child legs could go towards the door.

Lucky me it was a sliding door.

This is actualy the first time I left my room...guess I was a NEET. A sheltered neet..I should get out often.

I began walking towards the place where I feel dad.

Dad...never thought I would have a father before...maybe this is my second chance at life..but someone like me doesn't deserve to be happy.

I frowned at the thought

'Whatever I'm selfish...I made that clear when I died' I thought as I started walking faster

I arrived in front of a door and opened it.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed

My voice was just too..kawaii! I should use it more often.

My damn old man was on the floor sleeping

I walked over to him...I was really worried. What if someone knocked him out

I started shaking him "Daddy , daddy!" I kept repeating

He started stirring "Whaaat?" he groaned

"Daddy!" I said in relief that he was fine

He quickly sat up "Ai-chan?"

I looked at him

"What did you just say?" he asked

I looked away ignoring him

"You said something didn't you?" he asked

I shook my head.

He sighed "It was just a dream"

I felt bad...

"Daddy" I said as I looked at him

"Huh?" he asked

"Daddy. I said daddy , silly" I said

In zero point one second I was in his embrace

"Your first word and sentence all in under one minute!" he cheered

"Baka! I was worried about you..you silly baka!" I yelled

"Eh?" he asked

"I found you on the ground unconcious...troublesome dad" I said

"You were worried about your dad , huh?" he grinned

"No I wasn't! I don't care what happend to you idiot!" I yelled

"Then why are you crying?" he asked

"Huh?" I asked as I placed my hand on my face

"See?" he said

"I shouldn't be crying..." I muttered

"Ai-chan..why do you think that?" dad asked

"Because crying...makes people look weak" I answered

I felt a hand on my head

"Idiot , you're my daughter. It's your job to cry and complain to me...and you're finaly doing it" he said

"I'm allowed to?" I asked

He nodded

"And you won't hate me?" I asked

His eyes slightly widened but then he frowned "I'll never hate you...no matter what you do I'll always love you, silly" he gently said

My eyes started watering up and I hugged him

"I was lying...I really do care" I softly said

"I know" he said as he rubbed my back

"Forgive me?" I asked

"Always" he answered with a smile

I released the hug "Hey daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?" he asked

"I love you" I smiled at him

"I think the feelings mutual" he said

I grinned "Smartass"

"Where did you learn that word!?" he asked in shock

"Secret" I smirked

"She's already keeping secrets from me..." he said

"Hmm well I'm sleepy..." I yawned

"Well it is barely one in the morning..why are you even awake?" dad asked as he picked me up

"Nightmare" I answered

"About what?" he asked

I stayed quiet

"Another secret" he muttered

I snuggled up to him as he lay on the futon.

"Ai-chan?" he asked

"Hmm?" I lazely answered

"Happy birthday" he kissed my forehead

'..I always wanted to hear that' I thought

I'm selfish..I always will be. I won't let anything take away dad from me

'Is this what they call a father complex?' I pondered as I fell asleep

For the first time in forever dreaming a happy dream...which consisted of Tessai making lollipops and dad giving me a piggy back ride.

Best dream ever

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**


	6. Not a hero

_**Chapter six :**_

_**A walk in the park**_

_**Not getting involved**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ai's POV<strong>_

_"Well Rock..goodbye..see ya" Revy said as she pointed the gun at Rock_

_And bang she shoots but Rock holds the gun making it miss _

_"See that? There are some problems you can't solve with a gun" he said as he thew the gun away_

"Yeah Revy listen to him. Violence only solves problems eighty percent of the time" I said

Man I had a craving for popcorn. I love this scene...I love black lagoon since I can relate to Revy but sometimes she should know when to stop playing the pity me I'm a girl with a horrible past card.

_"You bastard!" Revy yelled_

_Rock grabbed her by her collar_

_"Who are you calling bastard? My name is Rock. You got that!?. Fuck I've had more than my fill of this shit. I had enough! I thought I was done with kissing ass for a living but here I am at the ends of the world and now I'm supposed to be kissing your ass? What kind of sick joke is this!?" he yelled_

_"You fucking spoiled arrogant son of a-"_

_"It's Rock! and arrogant? Who the hell are you kidding? Why don't you try taking a good look at yourself...aren't you supposed to be some kind of outlaw wild pirate? But as soon as you open your mouth all I ever hear you talk about is money money money. You think you'd be some kind of hardass villian after the big prize but you end up scavaging off of corpses instead. Is there any limit to how fucking greedy you can be!? Are you really that pathetic!? Don't you have any pride left in you!?" Rock yelled_

_"You think you can judge me mister white collar!?" Revy yelled as she smashed a vase _

_"What do you know about my life , huh!? What the hell do you know about me!? Go on! Why don't you tell me? A guy like you who spent his life in a safe little bubble has no idea what I've been through!" Revy yelled_

"Revy..." I sadly said

What? I really relate to her...we both lived on the streets getting beat up for a portion of our lives having only ourselves to rely on and did whatever it took to survive.

_"You're right , there's no way I could know that...I'm not you afterall but still let me ask you this! Other than the fact that I'm white color what do you know about me!? It doesn''t matter who you are or how you live...we all have to suffer..you have no intention of understanding that...instead of owing up to things you'd rather play the part of the tradgic heroine and that's the most cowardly thing about you Revy" Rock said_

_"Shut up! It's convenient for you to see it like that!" she yelled as she kicked a table_

_"God damnit this isn't one of those cheap hollywood picker ass films you love to talk about...there are no heroes in this life! And what's all this about pride? Fuck your pride. Look around you it's shit as far as the eye can see...I hate to break it to you but there is no fucking Robin Hood" Revy said_

_"If there is no Robin Hood then why don't you become Robin Hood? It's gotta be better than feeling sorry for yourself...crying about your hard life" Rock said_

_Revy took a step back_

_"Shut up...shut the fuck up damnit...I'm serious..I'll kill you.." she said_

_"Then do it..keep chasing your tail like a dog if that's what you want...if you kill me here then you'll just end up proving me right." he said_

_Revy grabbed him by his collar_

_"That's all I know how to do!" she yelled as she threw a punch_

"Ai-chan!"

And so my memory projection was interrupted.

I glared at my father who always interrupts my favorite scenes.

He gulped "What did I do now?" he asked

"Nothing" I said as I looked away

"..She hates me" he said

I sighed "What do you want daddy?" I asked

He brightened up "Let's go on a walk"

I freezed...it's been three years since I was born in this world. I was sheltered for three whole years without going outside.

"No" I said

"What if I give you a lollipop?" he grinned

'Damn...I should start buying my own lollipop' I thought

I sighed "Fine"

"Good , now let's get you dressed" he said

I freezed yet again. My dad...what kind of fashion sense does he have?

"I already have the perfect dress for you" he said

I looked at him and my eyes widened. He was holding up a white sundress...it looked cute.

I mentaly slapped myself for thinking it was cute.

"N-no way in hell!" I yelled as I jumped back

"If you wear it I'll buy you some ice cream too" he bargained

Curse my love for sweets...I stood up and walked towards him. I held my pinkie up

"Pinky promise?" I asked

He chuckled "Pinky promise" he said as we locked fingers

I then blinked "I-it's not l-like I trust you o-or anything!" I yelled

He ruffled my hair "Suuuuree" he said

"Sarcasm. How original" I said

I could see an arrow hit him in the face and giggled as he comically fell back.

Even Tessai was smiling in amusement

"Let's go already old man" I boredly said as I played with my hair

"O-old man?" he asked in shock

"Well you are over a hundred years of age boss" Tessai said

I looked at Tessai. I never took him for the type to make such an unbelievable joke. It's impossible for dad to be over a hundred...he doesn't even look a day over twenty five...not that I'm going to admit it outloud.

* * *

><p>"So are you having fun Ai-chan?" Dad asked as we walked through the park<p>

I shrugged and took the lollipop out of my mouth "Kind of. Hanging with your dad at the park is weird" I said as I placed the lollipop back

He didn't seem offended but instead had a sly grin

"So are you suggesting you want to socialize with kids your own age?" he asked

The lollipop fell off my mouth

'This...he..tricked me...oh two can play it that game' I thought with a smirk

"Yep and you should be hanging out with people _your_ age instead of me. People might think your a pedophile" I said

"It's obvious that we're parent and child" he said

"Really? Then why is that man looking at you with suspicious eyes?" I asked pointing at a tall man with black hair and brown eyes

"Oh no...not him." dad said

I tilted my head in confusion

"He's an aquatiance of mine...how about you go play with other kids while I have an adult talk with him?" he asked

"Whatever" I grumbled as I walked towards the swing

I sat there and took out another lollipop. I unwrapped it and placed it in my mouth.

* * *

><p>"Little Orihime is a crybaby, huh?" a girl yelled earning my attention<p>

There was a group of girls surrounding a girl my age who had orange hair and brown eyes.

"Five against one that really is fair" I commented as I walked towards them

"Huh?" everyone asked as they looked at me

I looked at the crying girl and sighed.

'Forget this...I'm not getting involved..' I decided

"What do you want you purple eyed freak!?" the ringleader yelled

Oh

Hell

NO

I glared at her releasing all of my kiler intent. I'm quite proud of it seeing at they all started shaking in fear.

"First of all it's violet..go get your eye checked" I said as I stepped closer to the girl

"I-i'm not s-scared of you!" she yelled as the others nodded

"You're not?" I innocently asked

"N-no!" she yelled

I grabbed her by her collar "Well you should be" I said out loud

"Because I'm going to kill you~" I whispered so only she can hear

She yelled in fear as I kicked her in the jaw

I was surprised "Wow this body is tougher than I expected" I muttered

The girl started crying making me feel irritated

"Would you stop crying already!? It really pisses me off! Just get the hell out of my sight" I said and they all scattered

I clicked my tongue "Cowards!" I yelled after them

I then turned back towards the crying girl "And you" I said

She looked at me

"Don't think just because you start crying someone will come and help you. Compared to those girls..you piss me off the most" I boredly said as threw my lollipop stick away

"I-i'm s-sorry.." she softly said

"For what? Apologizing for no reason pisses me off more" I said

"F-for c-crying..and being weak.." she said

I sighed "Crying isn't bad..you're a kid so you're allowed to do that. Being weak? Instead of apologizing try being stronger" I said holding my hand out to her

She took it with a smile "Thank you..." she said

I grinned "Besides I'm sure you'll be a strong girl when you grow up" I lied

"Really?" she asked

Before I could answer

"Orihime!" a man yelled as he ran towards us

"Nii-chan.." Orihime grinned as she ran towards him

It was then that I noticed that Orihime had bruises all over her

'Is she being abused?' I pondered as I looked at the scene

"Well It's not my business" I muttered as I turned around and began to leave

"Wait!" I heard Orihime yell

I stopped walking and glanced back "What?"

"W-will..y-you um..be..my friend?" she asked

My eyes slightly widened. Instead of seeing the girl in front of me I saw a fifteen year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

_"You're Sam , r-right? W-will...y-you..um..be..my friend?"_

'Victoria...' I bitterly thought

Snapping back into reality I looked at the girl

"No" I bluntly said as I continued walking not even glancing behind

I felt my eyes watered up but pushed the tears away. Damn emotions...have to learn to kill them.

Vicoria...she was my best friend in my previous life. Ironicaly she had the same name I was born with. Just like me she loved anime...I can't really remember which one was her favorite but she used to talk about it all the time. But then...she betrayed me. I'll never forget that day...but I did lock the memories away so that I don't think about it.

Socializing with Orihime will just bring me pain so I'll pass.

I don't feel guilty at all...afterall someone else will give her a hand. _**I **_don't have to be that someone. Besides the sooner I walk out of her life the sooner she'll forget me.

"I really need a lollipop" I muttered

"You really are addicted sweetie"

I jumped back in surprise. Dad and Tessai really remind me of how anime characters act

"Stop sneaking up on me" I said as I stood back up

"So what happened while I was talking?" he asked as he picked me up

"I kicked a girl. You should have seen...she could barely stand up after one weak kick" I grinned

He sweat dropped "Why did you kick a girl?"

"Because..um..uh..she was bullying someone" I answered

He sighed "Even if that was the case I know that's not the real reason"

"She..made fun..of my eyes.." I muttered

"So?" he asked

I opened my mouth to speak but he placed a lollipop there

"Good job in helping that little girl Orihime though" he said

I didn't even ask him how he knew...he just seemed to know things.

"Did you see the bruises she had?" I asked averting my gaze

"..You noticed.." dad stated

I nodded "She's being abused , right?"

"It seems so. What are you going to do?" dad asked

"Nothing , it's none of my business." I bluntly said

"How cold" dad shivered

"She's just a stranger to me." I stated the fact

Dad just smiled at me

"Today was such a drag.." I said stealing the famous line of Shikamaru Nara

"Believe it" dad said not knowing he just stole Naruto's catchphrase

I yawned

Damn I really am a laidback lazy assed girl. I should start being more active

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**So you're probably wondering why Ai didn't help Orihime?**_

_**Well the first reason was that Orihime reminded her of her best friend which brings up too many memories **_

_**The second one is really simple**_

_**Ai is not a hero. She won't get involved with things that doesn't corncern her. She said it herself that she's selfish like that.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>fanfictionlovewriter809 : <strong>Thank you , thank you , thank you so much for reviewing this story! I really apreaciate it. And yes Ai is kind of a tsundere. She switches between the tsun and deredere a lot. She's also a candyloving lazy little girl :)_


	7. Fate

_**Chapter seven :**_

_**Fated encounter**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ai's POV<strong>_

"No" I seriously said

"You have to" dad insisted

"No means no" I retorted

"Ai...it's for your own good" Tessai said

I looked at him in surprise "You're on his side?" I asked pointing at dad

He stayed quiet

"See? It's two against one" dad said

"...I.." I started but then sighed

"Ready to go?" dad ask

"LIKE HELL! I'M NOT GOING TO THE DENTIST!" I yelled as I ran away

"Wait come back Ai!" dad yelled

I ignored him as I ran out of the shop and ran to god knows where.

I then stopped and slapped myself hard.

'Why the hell am I being so childish!?'

I then clicked my tongue in annoyance. I hate the dentist so I'm not going. Simple as that. I'm a selfish brat...I never had the chance to be selfish in my previous life so I'm going to in this one.

I grinned realizing this was the first time I was left alone

"Finaly time to use my curse!" I excitedly muttered

Well yeah I consider it a curse but it doesn't mean I can't use it for my own selfish reasons.

Twirling my hair I casualy walked into a convenient store. I glanced around and noticed there was only three cameras. I smirked...this is going to be too easy.

"Memory projection...rat" I muttered manafasting the memory of a rat in front of a client

"RAT , RAT!" she yelled as she ran earning the attention of everyone

Making sure I was in the camera's blindspot I managed to grab a few lollipops and three chocolate bars. I grinned as I quietly left the store

I then ran off with a huge smile on my face

I really missed the sensation of pulling off something like that without being caught. A wild street urchin..looks like it's still in my soul.

I quickly shook my head making sure no unwanted memories come. I then ripped a chocolate bar open and bit off a piece.

"So delicious~" I cooed

I started walking alongside a river.

Taking a deep breath I decided to just sit there for a bit and eat my candies before going home so dad won't get suspicious.

Putting my hands behind my head and laying on the grass I looked at the sky.

"See that? I'm still making my own choices...fate doesn't have anything one me" I muttered as I placed a lollipop in my mouth

* * *

><p><em><strong>Urahara's POV<strong>_

"Boss are you sure it's okay for you not to go looking for her?" Tessai asked

I hummed in response "It says here in chapter nine that a parent should give their child some freedom" I said holding up my parenting book

"I never should have given you that book" Tessai said with a sigh

"You my friend should learn to 'chill'" I said

"What if something happens to her?" he asked

I freezed "...I should go look for her" I decided as I stood up

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

"Ichigo if you keep doing that it will fall in the river" Masaki told her son who was currently playing with a soccer ball

"It's perfectly safe mo-" he was cut off when his ball fell into the river and started drifting off

He started crying as his mom sighed knowing that it would happen

"We'll buy a new one , okay?" she asked as she patted his head

"B-but...I liked that o-one" Ichigo said

It was his birthday gift from his father

Before Masaki could say somethig a ball came rolling in front of Ichigo.

Masaki and Ichigo looked up to see a kid Ichigo's age walking away. She had pale blond hair reaching her shoulder in a badly done braid and was wearing a white sundress. She gave off a bored aura. Masaki noticed that her clothes and hair was wet making her wonder why a girl would jump in the river to get a ball for a stranger.

"That ball is special to you , right? Don't go losing it again. Also stop crying...when people cry I just get pissed for no reason" the girl said loud enough for the two to hear

Masaki and Ichigo were surprised...how could she know that the ball was special? If only they knew that the girl just had a natural ability to see how precious something is..or how many precious memories it holds.

"W-wait!" Ichigo yelled taking Masaki by surprise

Masaki smiled once she saw the look in Ichigo's eyes.

"What? I have an overprotective dad waiting for me at home" the girl said as she turned around

Her eyes widened when she saw Ichigo...this didn't go unnoticed my Masaki. Masaki placed a protective hand on her child.

The girl's face suddenly had a mix of emotions pain , sadness , anger and regret. Her eyes started watering up and she couldn't control the tears that started to stream down her face.

Masaki was surprised and wondered how Ichigo could have triggered the young girl to start crying

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ai's POV<strong>_

_"Sam , please give it a try!" Victoria begged me getting on her knees earning the attention of everyone_

_I sighed "Vi , I am not watching Bleach" _

_"Why not!?" she said_

_"First off it's too mainstream and second it's like dragon balls but with swords. I don't even get why you watch it" I said_

_She gasped "I'm shocked that you don't know why..."_

_"Because of that kid with orange hair named strawberry" I said_

_She stood up and immediately grabbed her phone "It's Ichigo not strawberry!" she said as she showed me her wallpaper which was of a boy with orange hair _

The memory disapeared as I felt myself crying. I wanted to slap myself real hard. This is not an anime. I bet he just looks like the main character of Bleach.

"Why are you crying?" the boy asked

"I'm not crying...my eyes are just sweating" I answered

He walked closer to me and I took a step back...I'm sure that if he gets closer to me I won't have any control over what happens next. Before I could blink he ran towards me and hugged me.

The hug felt so warm...it was better than dad's...This is the first time a boy has ever hugged me...

"Just let it out..." he said

I couldn't control myself as I began crying

I cried...I finaly cried for real all the sadness , hate , regret and happiness I felt in my previous life.

I cried out in anger for my mother and father who abandoned me , my aunt and uncle who tried to turn me in , my cousin who probably had a better life than me.

I cried out my sadness of wanting to be a normal girl , for when I killed those five men , all the pain I felt when people beat me up , my guilt for lying and stealing , for the death of my old gang , the death of my big brother and the death of Sam

I cried out in regret for not being able to express my feelings to others..because I thought I would just be troubling others...I still do.

I cried out in happiness for being able to get this chance. To have a loving parent..even though I don't know who my mama is...I have my dad. For being free...even if they don't know my ability I finaly have the chance to be normal.

As I felt my eyes dry up and felt that I couldn't cry anymore I raised my arms and returned the hug. The boy smelled like dog poo , dirt and sweat...but it didn't matter right now

"Thank..you..." I softly whispered

"Welcome" he said

Wait.

Pause.

What the heck am I doing!?

Play.

* * *

><p>I released him and grinned<p>

"Thanks for the hug , see you around!" I yelled as I began to leave

"Wait!" his mother said as she held my hand

I felt a bit pissed at people always holding my hand like that but controled the urge to snap as I looked back at her and tilted my head in confusion.

"As thanks for jumping into the river to get the ball how about you come to our place so you can change clothes?" she asked

I smiled politely at her "I apreciate the offer miss but I kind of ran away from home a few hours ago and I'm sure my dad is having a heart attack" I said

The boy looked disapointed and I automaticaly opened my mouth

"Just kidding! My curfew is at eight" I smoothly lied

"Good" she smiled at me

I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Masaki Kurosaki and this is my son Ichigo" the lady said

"Pleased to meet you Masaki-san , I'm Ai." I said

Ichigo huh? What an odd coincidence

* * *

><p>"Eh? Dad not home?" Ichigo asked looking at his mother<p>

"Seems so.." she answered

I sneezed "Bless me.." I said

"Oh my I forgot that you're wet..." Masaki said as she picked me up

She then walked upstairs and entered a bathroom.

"Should I take my clothes off?" I asked and she nodded

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>fanfictionlovewriter809 :<strong> __Well...that's something to look forward to , huh? Ai's not the type to get involved deeply with others and people don't even know what goes on in her head. _


	8. Shocking truth!

_**Chapter eight :**_

_**Shocking truth revealed!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kisuke's POV<strong>_

I sighed as I looked at the Kurosaki household

'Of all the places she could have been...she had to be at the most troublesome one' I tiredly thought

"Isshin I know you're behind me" I said

"You're as good as ever Kisuke!" he grinned as he catched up with me

I simply ignored him as I continued walking

"You wouldn't by any chance be going to my house now would you?" he asked

"As a matter of fact I am" I said

"Why?" he asked

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to kidnap young Ichigo" I boredly said

"NO!" he dramaticaly yelled as he ran towards his home

I sighed...I just made things harder

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thid person POV<strong>_

"Masaki don't open the door no matter what" Isshin seriously told his wife

"Oh okay" Masaki answered completely used to her husbands behaviour

"Mom...why is Ai taking so long!?" Ichigo whined as he grabbed Masaki's leg

"Well I had to braid her hair" Masaki answered

"Ai?" Isshin asked

"A little girl who helped Ichigo" Masaki answered

"Helped Ichigo?" Isshin asked

Masaki nodded "Ichigo's ball fell into the river and she got it back for him" Masaki explained

"Well seems like I have to thank this Ai girl!" Isshin grinned

"No need to sir , I didn't do it for Ichigo but for myself." a new voice said

Everyone looked at the stairs to see Ai walking down. She was wearing Ichigo's clothes and had a bored and aloof expression something which Masaki seemed to notice she always has.

"Y-you're!" Isshin exclaimed while pointing a finger at her

Ai glanced at him "Oh you're the stalker from yesterday" she said

Isshin comicaly fell back "After I saved you from him..." he muttered

"Hey Ai!" Ichigo yelled running towards her

Ai took a step to the side and Ichigo lost his balance resulting in him falling. Ai catched him before his face touched the ground

"T-thanks" Ichigo thanked

Ai let him go resulting in him falling face first onto the floor

"You have slow reflexes" Ai bluntly commented

Masaki giggled at her antics as Ichigo stood up with a silly grin

"Let's be friends!" he exclaimed

"No thanks" Ai boredly said

Ichigo's face saddened "Oh.." he said

"Come on , why not?" Masaki asked trying to encourage this friendship

But she wasn't expecting the answer

"Having friends is too troublesome. You make good memories and have fun with them...and then they eventualy disapoint you or betray you. I'd rather not have to experience that" she said

"But-" Masaki was caught off

"You meet someone. You two get close. It's all good for awhile then someone stops trying. Talk less. Conversations get awkward. Drifting , no communication. Memories fade and the person you know becomes someone you knew. That's how it usualy does right? Sad isn't it?" she bitterly said

Masak and Isshin was shocked at Ai's opinion

"So?" Ichigo said

"Hmm?" Ai asked looking at Ichigo

"That just means they weren't your real friends!" he exclaimed

Ai looked down as her hair covered her eyes making Masaki and Isshin worry.

She then looked back up with a huge grin "Yeah you're right! A _true _friend wouldn't do that..." she cheerfuly said hiding her sad tone

"Friends?" Ichigo asked

Ai looked at him holding a pinky up "Promise me that you'll be my _real _friend" she said

Ichigo held his pinky up too "Promise!"

Ai smiled as their fingers locked "Then I'll be yours too"

Masaki and Isshin smiled

"Hear that!? I finaly made a friend!" Ichigo bragged to his parents

"We're glad" Masaki said

"Make sure to protect her!" Isshin exclaimed

"Wait I'm your first friend?" Ai asked Ichigo

Ichigo nodded "Yeah"

"I'm glad" Ai said

Ichigo tilted his head in confusion

"Because you're my first friend too" Ai said

'K-kawaii~' Isshin and Masaki thought at the same time

"I wish I had a daughter.." Masaki said

"Me too" Isshin said

The two smiled at each other. Seems like Ai made them want to give birth again.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-<em><strong>san <strong>_open this door" a new voice said as he knocked on the door

"Go away Kisuke! I'm not letting you have him!" Isshin yelled

"Is that?" Masaki asked

Isshin nodded "Yeah don't let him in"

Masaki nodded going along with her husband

Ai however walked to the door. Went on her toes and managed to unlock the door.

"AI-CHAN DON'T!" Isshin yelled but alas it was too late

Kisuke smirked as he picked his daughter up and walked inside as if he owned the place.

"Kisuke-san please put Ai down" Masaki said

"Why?" Kisuke asked

"Because she doesn't know you" Masaki answered as Isshin stood next to her nodding

Ichigo was just confused as he hid behind his mother

Kisuke shook his head disapointed that they didn't see the obvious. He placed Ai down

"Introduce yourself Ai-chan" he smiled at her holding up a lollipop so that his daughter will do what he says

Ai took the lollipop and looked at the Kurosaki's...she then spoke the line that her father had taught her

"I am Ai Urahara the cute daughter of the mere honest , handsome , perverted businessman." she said with a bow

Isshin and Masaki comicaly fell down

"Perverted?" Ichigo asked in confusion

"Now that I think about it..you two are similiar" Masaki commented

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!?" Isshin yelled

"Dear , I'm shocked too but no need to be so loud" Masaki said

"Yes. Isn't she cute?" Kisuke asked

"WHO WOULD HAVE A KID WITH YOU!?" Isshin yelled pointing at him

Ai being a girl who won't stand for people offending her father spoke

"Well it's a miracle that Masaki-san even had a child with you , you overly loud old man" she bluntly said

Isshin went into his emo corner as Kisuke smiled in amusement

"Did I do good?" Ai asked looking at Kisuke

"You did amazing" Kisuke said patting her head

Ai beamed

"But you still have to go to the dentist" Kisuke said

"Okay daddy" Ai agreed

"Well that was easy" Kisuke commented

"But you have to buy me the thing I wanted!" Ai said

Kisuke nodded "Sure it seems fair"

"Wait how do you know the Kurosaki's?" Ai asked

'S-sharp!' Kisuke , Isshin and Masaki thought

"We're old friends" Kisuke said

Ai nodded as they sighed in relief

"I know there's probably more to it than that but I'll let you off the hook!" she purposely said

"Thank you" Kisuke thanked her already used to her antics

"Well I'm sleepy!" she whined

"We should be going then" Kisuke said

"Ichigo and Ai-chan should have a play date soon" Isshin said

"If Ai wants to" Kisuke said

Ai shrugged "Ichigo is an interesting boy so yeah"

"She's already into boys.." Kisuke quietly muttered as Isshin grinned

"My son might have a lot of flaws but he's a keeper!" he exlcaimed

Kisuke threw his fan at him purposely missing my one centimeter making Isshin gulped

"Of course it's their decision , right?" he asked with a scary aura

Isshin quickly nodded as Masaki giggled "Well I think they would make a cute couple"

"Eww no way! I like girls" Ai declared

The adults eyes widened

"What?" Kisuke asked looking at Ai

"Boys are icky , I like girls." she repeated hiding her smirk

"She must be going through the phase where boys seems like aliens" Masaki concluded

"Nope! I like girls with big breasts and a curvy figure!" Ai declared

They all feared this little girl but Ai wasn't finish yet

"Just like daddy!" she finished

Isshin and Masaki looked at Kisuke with scary auras

"You little...!" Kisuke said looking at her daughter who had an innocent smile

He knew she was as sly as a weasel. She unwrapped her lollipop and placed it in her mouth satisfied with her prank.

"Well as I said before we should be going now" Kisuke said as he rubbed the huge bump on his head

Ai snickered earning a look from him which made her giggled

"Well we hope to see you again Ai-chan" Masaki smiled

"Yup see ya around Masaki-san , Ichi" Ai said giving a lazy salute

Ichigo grinned

"You forgot about me" Isshin pouted

Ai boredly glanced at him. "You too...um what's you name?" she asked

"Isshin Kurosaki!" Isshin declared

Ai's eyes widened in shock as her spiritual enery started spiking up earning the attention of everyone and making Ichigo faint

"Ai-chan?" Kisuke asked

"Isshin...Kurosaki..." it all made sense to her now

"Shinigami...hollows..." she said making Isshin and Masaki's eyes widened

"AHHH!" she yelled falling back

She started holding her throat as she chocked on her own spiritual pressure

Kisuke quickly grabbed a pill from his pocket and forcefuly shoved it in Ai's mouth. Ai stopped clutching her throat and pass out.

Kisuke picked her up and carried her bridal style

"What just happened?" Isshin asked

"She chocked can't you see that?" Kisuke retorted not in the mood to point the obvious out

"Not that! How does she know about hollows?" Isshin asked

"..." Kisuke stayed sillent

"Tell us!" Isshin demanded

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you, it's a family matter " Kisuke calmly said facing him

Isshin stayed sillent as Masaki picked Ichigo up

"Please tell us what just happened" Masaki said

"Ai..she has high spiritual presure as you can see..but she doesn't know it. She doesn't even know it exists..and somethings certain things trigger her to release it making her become aware and start chocking. The pill I just gave her is to make her pass out and calm her spiritual energy down." Kisuke explained

"Certain things?" Masaki asked

Kisuke nodded "I don't know what exactly"

"Then why don't you ask her?" Isshin suggested

"I tried that once. She didn't even remember what happened before she passed out. She'll probably forget this event too" Kisuke said

"Ai..what kind of girl is she?" Masaki curiously ask

"I sometimes wonder that myself. She never shows people what's truly on her mind" Kisuke said

"What do you mean?" Masaki asked

"It's not something I can explain...I'll let her show you when she wakes up" Kisuke said

Before Masaki could say something Kisuke had vanished leaving Isshin and Masaki confused about the day's events

"I still can't believe she's his daughter" Isshin said earning a sweatdrop from Masaki

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**A/N : Okay I have no idea how Masaki's personality is but I made her the motherly type**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to everyone who read this story , reviwed , followed and favorited it.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>fanfictionlovewriter809 : <strong>*hugs* Thanks for the kiss! *Blushes* I-i'm not a g-godess...I updated because of your kind reviews :)_

**_animagirl_**_ : Thanks , I won't!_

**_animgirl :_**_ I thought it was missing this too. Don't worry Hinata and Orihime are my favorite characters but when it comes to Ai she's harsh to everyone and won't let you know her true feelings. I won't make her a mary sue..so don't worry. (P.s you forgot the 'a' in your name)_


	9. Reapers (part one)

_**Chapter nine :**_

_**Reapers (part one)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roxy's POV<strong>_

I sighed looking at the sky. I was currently laying in the most comfortable tree ever while eating a crepe. I had finaly escape my regular beating and didn't even bother to check on the bruises. They'll disapear eventualy.

"Mei are you here?" I heard a boy whisper from the tree

"Yeah!" a childish voice yelled

I jumped a bit in surprise mentaly scolding myself for not noticing the girl who was sitting three branches above me.

"You climbed too high idiot!" the boy scolded

"This is perfectly-" she got cut off as she fell from the tree

I quickly grabbed her feet and winced in pain thanks to my injuries.

She was in a state of shock and fear

"Hey kid , you're going to have to climb" I said

"..I'm s-scared!" she said

I sighed "Then pretend you're at the park and climbing on the monkey bars" I ordered

She shakinly grabbed my hand making me release her feet.

"Okay you're doing good" I told her as she grabbed my shorts

She then used my face as a jumping pad and made her way to the tree. I then lazily reached for the branch and landed beside her.

"T-thank you" she said

I yawned as I began to make my way down the tree and she followed me.

"Mei!" the boy yelled when we got down

I took the chance to look at their appearance

'Street urchins' I thought looking at them

The boy seemed to be older than me. He had dirty blond hair with dirt all over it. His eyes were brown and he was wearing an overly big t-shirt along with a pair of shorts. His clothes had a lot of holes in them.

The girl seemed to be around my age. Same appearance as the boy.

"Thanks for helping us" the boy said looking at me

I shrugged "Whatever"

I started walking away but that Mei girl kept following me. The boy did too.

"Would you stop following me?" I asked

"Hehehe NOPE!" Mei said in a childish yet irritating way

I then heard her stomach growl

"How long has it been since you've last eaten?" I asked the boy

"Almost a week now" he replied

"Wait here" I said as I ran away leaving them behind

* * *

><p>"Here" I said as I hand them a bag filled with bread<p>

The started eating like pigs.

"Where...*munch munch* did...you *munch* get this?" the boy asked

"I stoled it , simple as that" I stated

"Well thank you , you really saved us leader!" he said

"Leader?" I asked

Mei nodded "From now on we're following you!"

"Oh really?" I asked

The two nodded

"Even if it means you have to follow me down to hell?" I asked

"Yeah!" Mei exclaimed

"We have a better chance of surviving with you" the boy said with a shrug

"You two are crazy" I said

"Look who's talking! Have you taken a look in the mirror lately?" the boy asked

"I think the answer is obvious" I said

"You look like you've been through hell!" he exclaimed pointing at me

"Well getting beat regulary can be counted as hell I guess" I said

"From now on you're our leader so we'll help you out!" the boy said

"The name's Roxy not leader!" I said

"I'm Sei and this is Mei" he introduced

"Let's just get going already" I said

"Roger leader!" the two said in synch

"I'm not your damn leader" I muttered

We didn't ask each other about our past. We just stuck together and just like that you'd think that we knew each other since birth.

* * *

><p>"Leader , it's raining!" Mei yelled as we sat in the park<p>

"So?" I asked already used to her calling me leader

"We can't sleep in the rain leader" Sei said

I sighed "Then what do you suggest Sei?" I asked

He grinned "I thought you'd never ask!"

"Oh sure then forget I asked" I said

"There's an abandoned bar just a few blocks away!" he said

"Really? Seems intersting..." I said as I stood up

"Leader?" they asked

I glanced at them with a grin "What are you waiting for? I can't afford to have you to getting sick now can I?" I shouted

They grinned as the they ran towards me

"Follow the leader!" Mei exclaimed with a giggle

"Sei is older than me yet you guys keep calling me leader" I commented

"Age doesn't matter since you're more fit to be our leader" Sei said

"W-whatever" I said as I began walking faster

"Hey leader why do you always take the beatings when we know you can fight back?" Sei asked glancing at my bruises

"..It's my way of repenting" I answered

"For what?" he asked

"..Have you ever killed a man before?" I asked him

I saw him tense up and had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Well I did...five to be precise. I was sleeping in an aley and when I woke up I was in a strange place and five men was beating me up. The leader held a knife to my throat and threathened to kill me...next thing I knew I slit his throat. I killed the other four too. The worse part was that I didn't feel guilt nor any remore at all...I really am disgusting" I continued

"You did what you had to" Sei said

"...I could have just ran but no I killed them" I said

He placed his hand on my shoulder as Mei held my hand

"You did it to survive" he said

I stayed quiet not having any reply

"I killed someone once too..." he said

I looked at him in shock

"My old man...he was drunk. He started yelling things like how I killed my mother and that I'm a monster. I tried to calm him down...but then he took out a gun...I really don't remember what happened next...when I woke up I had a gun in my hand and...a corpse laying next to me..." he said as his eyes watered up

"Sei..." I muttered

"Then I ran. I was scared! I didn't want to go to jail!" he exclamed in panic

"Sei!" I exclaimed as I began shaking his shoulders

He hugged me "I was so , so scared..." he softly said as he began sobbing

I returned the hug as I started playing with his hair "Shh , shh I'm here for you" I comforted

"I..." Mei said earning our attention

"Mei also killed somoene" Mei said

We looked at her in shock

"It was an accident!...Mei and Lei were playing with fireworks inside our house...then the house was on fire...we didn't know that it was dangerous...Lei went to go get mama and papa..but I ran away...I saw our home become ashes" she said as she went on her knees

"I MURDERED THEM!" she cried

Me and Sei hugged her

"It's..." Sei started but then stopped knowing that finishing that line isn't something he should do

"Your mama and papa loved you right?" I asked

Mei nodded as she sobbed

"Then they're happy you're alive" I said

She began crying harder as me and Sei comforted her. The rain kept falling harder crying along with her and she fell asleep.

Sei gave her a piggy back ride as we made our way to the bar in sillence.

* * *

><p>"Reapers..." I muttered looking at the broken sign on top of the building<p>

"Wonder who the crazy bastard was who named the place" Sei said

I shook my head in amusement as I opened the door.

"G-get out!" a voice filled with fear yelled

"No way" me and Sei deadpanned

"Go away!" the voice yelled once again

We heard footsteps aproaching us and saw a kid younger than Mei holding a gun. He had black hair and ripped clothes.

"Get out or I'll shoot!" he yelled as his hands started shaking

"M-maybe we should l-listen leader" Sei said

I snorted "No way" I said as I began walking towards the boy

"G-get back!" he yelled

"Or what?" I asked

"I"ll SHOOT!" he yelled

I stood in front of him and bended down to his height making sure the gun aimed right between my eyes

"Do it" I dared

His eyes widened

"When you shoot me two things will happen. You'll have nightmares for the rest of your life or my underlings over there will avenge me." I said

His hands stopped shaking "Then...I'll shoot them too" he said

I smirked as I grabbed the gun from him and kicked him "Don't let your guard down" I lectured as I began walking towards him

I aimed the gun at him

"People who aren't prepared to die shouldn't hold a gun" I said

"...do it" he said

"Huh?" I asked

"Everyday of my life has been hell! Just do me a favor and kill me!" he yelled

"Sure" I said as I placed my finger on the trigger

He closed his eyes as his body started shaking again

"Not." I said as placed the gun down

"Eh?" he asked

I flicked his forehead

"Stop being a coward. Dying will be running away. Stop being a spoiled brat who cries everytime the world shoves him around. When the world shoves you around you have to get back up and shove it back" I said

He placed his hand on his forehead as he looked down "But...I have nothing to live for" he said

"Search for it" I said

"I already did! But there's still nothing!" he yelled

"Then live for me" I said

He looked at me and I grinned "There now you have your reason to live"

He then glomped me and started crying.

'Three in one day...' I thought as I returned the hug

"I'm Roxy" I said

"...Ren" he said

"Hmm are you hungry?" I asked

His stomach growled making me chuckle

I released him and handed him a chocolate bar

"What's this?" he asked

My eyes widened "You've never had chocolate before!?" I cried in surprise

"C-chocolate?" he asked

"You poor , poor soul. Chocolate is a gift from kami himself" I said

His eyes widened in awe as he grabbed the bar and opened it. He bit a piece off

"Delicious!" he childishly exclaimed

"Kawaii~" I yelled as I hugged him


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten :**_

**_Great , I got reborn in this place_**

* * *

><p>Ai groaned as she sat up from her futon.<p>

Her mind was blank as she lazily glanced around the room. She then realized that her father Kisuke was sleeping beside her and gave a warm smile as she played with her father's messy light blond hair. Her father kept snoring lightly as she giggled. Her head suddenly started hurting and she used her other hand to clutch it

* * *

><p><em>"You forgot about me" Isshin pouted<em>

_Ai boredly glanced at him. "You too...um what's you name?" she asked_

_"Isshin Kurosaki!" Isshin declared_

_Ai's eyes widened in shock as her spiritual enery started spiking up earning the attention of everyone and making Ichigo faint_

_"Ai-chan?" Kisuke asked_

_"Isshin...Kurosaki..." it all made sense to her now_

_"Shinigami...hollows..." she said making Isshin and Masaki's eyes widened_

_"AHHH!" she yelled falling back_

_She started holding her throat as she chocked on her own spiritual pressure_

_Kisuke quickly grabbed a pill from his pocket and forcefuly shoved it in Ai's mouth. Ai stopped clutching her throat and pass out._

* * *

><p>"...Bleach" Ai said in shock<p>

The one anime she never bothered watching ended up being her new world. And she broke her rule of not getting involved in anyone's business just by being Kisuke's daughter.

Heck she didn't even knowmuch about Bleach except for the fact that it's about a boy -Ichigo Kurosaki- who becomes a shinigami. That and a few of Victoria's stories which doesn't help.

"Ai-chan..?" her father asked snapping her out of her trance

Ai looked at her father. Kisuke had a seemingly sleepy face which was just a facade...this Ai knew for sure after being his daughter for three years and sharing similiar perks. In truth he wore a poker face which means he has his guard up. But for what?

"..." Ai stayed sillent and looked around her room again

It's ironic that she just noticed how plain her room was. She mentaly noted that she had to ask for a bigger room and decorate it

"Ai-chan's ignoring papa as usual" Kisuke pouted while going into his emo corner

Ai snorted noticing that her father's guard is still up

"What happened?" Ai asked

"You mean you don't remember?" Kisuke asked in a are-you-for-real voice

"No" Ai answered

Kisuke sheepishly laughed "You fell down and passed out" he lied

Ai then remembered how Kisuke would make up these sort of lies when she wakes up missing a few memories

"Liar" Ai said with a look of hurt

Kisuke stayed sillent and didn't say anything

Ai sighed

"Father, what did I choke on yesterday?" Ai asked

"No need to be so formal Ai-chan" Kisuke said with a smile

"Answer me...daddy" Ai said looking Kisuke in his eyes

Kisuke looked at her violet eyes. He remembered when he vowed to protect his daughter from harm and now his daughter is asking her about knowledge that may cause her harm.

"Please..." Ai begged in a desperate tone

Her eyes just screamed out that she needed to know

Kisuke sighed knowing his daughter had the right to know. Grabbing his fan he placed it in front of his face

"Ai-chan, in truth I am a soul..a shinigami to be exact. You are half human and half shinigami therefore you naturaly have shinigami powers. I intented for you to live without figuring this out until you were older." he began

He then explained to Ai what shinigami's are , about reiatsu , shinigami powers , a bit about himself and about hollows.

* * *

><p>"...which brings us here" Kisuke finished<p>

The whole time Ai kept listening with attention and just nodded at a few questions.

Ai then had only one question

"What now?" she asked

Kisuke raised an eyebrow

"What happens next?" Ai asked in a worried tone

She didn't really fancy being a shinigami

Kisuke chuckled and patted her head "That's all up to you" he softly said

Before Ai could say anything else he stood up and walked out of her room.

Ai grew a bit frustrated at herself and decided to go have a walk without informing her father.

Afterall she knew that her father can sense her 'spiritual energy'. She found it odd but then noticed that she could do it to making her feel like a weird creepy stalker.

* * *

><p>"So she knows" Tessai said<p>

Kisuke nodded as he took a sip from his tea

"What happens next?" Tessai asked

"It's all up to her" Kisuke said with a yawn

"Boss...you sure seem nonchalant about this" Tessai noticed

"Really? Inside I'm a mess. Honestly I wish I could just keep her here her whole life but then she'd hate me." Kisuke sighed

Tessai nodded in understanding. He also became quite fond of Ai.

* * *

><p>Ai walked along the streets heading towards the park not knowing where else to go.<p>

"Little Orihime doesn't have anyone to protect her today" a girl laughed

This earned Ai's attention and she sighed seeing exactly what was going on

Orihime was once again on her knees trying not to cry but failing as two girls stood in front of her.

"Freak!" one yelled with a laugh

Ai despite not wanting to get involved with Orihime felt pissed at the two girls who have nothing better to do then make other people feel bad about themselves. She was used to being called a freak and knows that she is a freak. Orihime on the other hand isn't a freak!

"Orihime!" Ai cheerfully yelled as she ran towards said girl

Orihime looked up and was surprised to see the girl who bluntly refused to be her friend running towards her with a happy face

Ai then stood in front of Orihime and looked at the two girls with a sweet smile.

"Are you guys Orihime's friends too?" she asked releaseing a bit of an intimidating aura which only Orihime noticed

"No way! We're not friends with that freak" one said in disgust as the other nodded

"Are you? I guess freaks stick together!" the other one exclaimed

Ai who at first wanted to take care of this the easiest way possible had a tick on her head

"What did you call me?" she asked

"A freak" the two girls said

Ai clenched her fists but then remembered how her dad and Tessai lectured her about violence not being the answer to anything. It's the only thing she knows how to do but maybe she could learn something else

Ai then smirked as an idea formed into her head.

She was going to mind fuck these girls

"Orihime close your ears" Ai ordered

"H-hai" Orihime nodded as she stuck her fingers in her ears

"Good girl" Ai said

She looked back at the two girls in front of her

"Do you know how babies are made?" she asked

The two snorted

"Duh! They come out off mama's poo!" one answered

Ai giggled in a sickenly sweet way

"That's a lie. Let me tell you the truth" she said as her eyes glinted in a evil way

* * *

><p>The two girls were traumatized as they ran away making Ai double over in laughter<p>

"..C-can I l-listen now?" Orihime asked

Ai then noticed Orihime was still there and nodded at her with a smile. She was in a good mood

"T-thank you...f-for..saving..me again!" Orihime exclaimed

Ai waved her off "I was just mad at those annoying girls, they should learn to do something else in their free time" she said as she extended her hand

Orihime looked at the hand and nervously took it as Ai helped her get up

"You weren't crying a lot this time, that's a start" Ai complimented

"I-it's all thanks to you.." Orihime said

"Not really, change comes when someone desires it" Ai quoted

Ai then noticed how Orihime kept staring at the other kids who were playing with envy.

"...Let's play together" Ai suggested

Orihime looked at her in shock as Ai blushed

"I-I don't get me wrong! I just have time to kill" Ai explained

Orihime giggled making Ai glare at her

"Well if you don't want to I'll be going back" Ai said as she began walking away

Orhime held her hand "W-wait!" she yelled

Ai stopped walking and looked back to see the timid Orihime behind her

"..P-please..stay and..play with me?" Orihime asked

Ai sighed. She wanted to say 'no' and believed that someone else would be there for Orihime but right now for some reason she couldn't say 'no'. She mentaly cursed herself for getting soft and vowed to get rid of this softness

"Fine" she replied

Orihime smiled taking Ai in surprise.

Ai then recovered from her shock.

"Orihime!" a male voice yelled

Orihime looked a bit disapointed but grinned "Nii-chan!" she yelled running towards her big brother and gave him a big hug

"You seem happy" her brother noted

"..She promised to play with me!" Orihime exclaimed pointing at Ai

Ai gave her a WTF face "I didn't promise shit!" she exclaimed

Orihime's brother looked shock at the use of word but then remembered Ai

"You're the girl who refused to be Orihime's friend" he said in an accusing matter

"Yes, yes I am." Ai calmly said

"She's my friend" Orihime pouted

Orihime's brother looked happy until Ai spoke

"No I'm not. Sorry Orihime but you can't just go and decide that I'll be your friend like that without caring for my feelings. Why do you even think that I'm your friend?" Ai asked

"Because...y-you said you'd p-play with me" Orihime said with a hurt look

"Exactly! I only agreed to play with you, not be your friend. If you want me to be your friend you should make me want to have you as a friend" Ai nodded

"So..t-then..what are we?" Orihime asked

"For now, we're strangers who happened to know a bit about the other" Ai answered

Orihime smiled in content as she resolved to become Ai's friend and make Ai think of her as a friend

"C-could..we p-play together...t-tomorrow?" Orihime timidly asked shocking her big brother

Ai looked at her while narrowing her eyes. She decided it wouldn't be dangerous to just play with Orihime and that after that she'd just stop coming to this park all together.

"Maybe, I'm not promising anything." Ai said with a lazy wave as she began walking away


	11. Chapter 11

_**IMPORTANT!**_

I realized that having almost 30 stories doesn't really help the mind especially when most of them are just too hard to write or just doesn't get much credit. So I decided to let the people who actually reads this decide which ten stories I'll keep. The ones that I keep will be updated at least every three days, _I promise._

* * *

><p>Rules:<p>

ten stories you think is interesting

2. If possible state why you want me to continue it

3. No voting twice

* * *

><p>So without further explaining here are the stories I currently have :<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A little Snow :<strong>

Anime : Prince-sama

_Plot : Everyone knows the heroine of this story is Nanami Haruka but what if there was another heroine who is the opposite of her? Meet Yuki who's always staring out in space in her own world_

* * *

><p><strong>A play of twists <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : What would happen if you woke up one day without any memories...just a few trivial facts about yourself in a forest? Follow the story of Naminé in this OC falls into the Naruto world but with twists_

* * *

><p><strong>Before Blast : <strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : A death that wasn't supposed to happen leads to Beyond Birthday having a little sister who comes from our world. Before Blast , does she want justice? If yes , what is her meaning for the word 'justice'._

* * *

><p><strong>Boredom :<strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : _

_Roxy is a girl who's bored with her life and one day a shinigami appeared offering a deal . Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Contract with the devil :<strong>

Anime : One Piece/ Fairy Tail

_Plot : To bring her nakama back she made a contract with a devil. Though she didn't expect to get thrown into another world she will not break the contract...for her nakama. Rated T for now_

* * *

><p><strong>Cresent Moon :<strong>

Anime : Assasination classroom

_Plot : _

_A new student transfers to class E...catch is she is an assasin_

* * *

><p><strong>Escaping Fate :<strong>

Anime : Bleach

_Plot :_

_"I died...I should be resting in peace but why am I inside a baby's body?" I didn't have a happy life...most of it was filled with the illusion of being happy but illusions don't last...they eventualy break and plunge you into an even harsher reality. Ever since I could remember I had a curse..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Hearts : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

Game : Kingdom Hearts

_Plot : _

_Lucy Heartfillia just lost her mother and hasn't left her room for six months until one day she decided to visit her grave. She started crying. "You really miss her , huh kid?" she wipped her tears to see a man wearing a black coat._

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Angel :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Lucy, a girl that takes shit from no one and doesn't want to get involved with others managed to get Mirajane, the scout of Fairy Tail's talent angency's attention. Of course this will change Lucy's hidden agenda for the worse...or maybe the better._

* * *

><p><strong>Fiore's Wildcard :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Shion Tsubaki , an odd name for an odd girl. The difference between her and other people is simple. She's an anti-hero with her own agenda. A self-centered mage who only cares about herself and uses others as her stepping stone. Add her to a guild with 'nakama' 'friendship' and 'family'. Will her beliefs change or will she stay the same?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gamer Girl :<strong>

Anime : One Piece

_Plot : Rose is a seventeen year old girl which has never lost once in her life gets stuck into One Piece by a mysterious boy named Terry who beat her at a game. Problem is she never asked to go to One Piece_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin Hitachiin : <strong>

Anime : Ouran

_Plot : My name's Karin Hitachiin and I moved back to Japan after my dad decided that I should start having more family time forcing me to say goodbye to everything I love and hate in America. Wait! It gets better! Instead of going to a public school like I did in America I was send to a school filled with rich kids! (note the sarcasm)_

* * *

><p><strong>Living a different life : <strong>

Anime : Naruto/ Fairy Tail

_Plot :Fairy Tail...was destroyed. Layla Heartfillia offered Lucy something which Lucy accepts. Read to find out (yes, I suck at summanary)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Red : <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : _

_Meet Akane Rei a girl with a lot of secrets which was found severly injured near Konoha and challenges the Hokage to a game. During this game she stumbles upon a certain someone and decides to stay at Konoha. Join her as she starts to learn about the will of fire_

* * *

><p><strong>Not a damsel in distress :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot: Lucy , a blond mage without a family or last name stumbled upon Natsu while travelling and was dragged by her wrist too join Fairy Tail_

* * *

><p><strong>Ouran's rising star :<strong>

Anime: Ouran

_Plot : A new idol named Zwei transfers to Ouran thanks to her manager. Lucky (?) her that the leader of a certain club is a big fan of hers and gets her tangled up in the famous host club! OC x ...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate Princess : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x One Piece

_Plot : A year has passed since the GMG and Fairy Tail became the strongest. During the year some mages became a couple while others continued to improve themselves by training or taking on more jobs. Lucy did the latter. However what if one day she walks into Fairy Tail only to see her whole guild has been beaten. What will she do? Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Rebirth of the blue rose :<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail

_Plot: Rose, a twenty-one year old woman died. She thought that once you die there's nothing left...everything that you had when you were alive just goes away. She didn't expect to be reborn in the body of Lucy Heartfillia. Fiction isn't reality...but now it is. However will she follow the plot? Probably not considering she doesn't want to be a damsel in distress and fall in love!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sisterly Bonds :<strong>

Anime: Death Note

_Plot: Alice is your not so average kid with a foul mouth , works for the mafia and has a huge sister complex. Now what would happen if she gets thrown into another world to save her and her sister's life?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Job : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x Durarara!

_Plot: Lucy takes on a job on her birthday, it seemed simple enough and provided her a diamond key. Only she didn't know that she'd end up in a whole different place. Now she has to learn about vending machines ! Joking (not really) she has to learn to cope and find out who sent her there in the first place! Join her on her adventures in Ikebukuro_

* * *

><p><strong>The royal chair :<strong>

Anime: Shugo Chara

_Plot: Shortly after Amu became the Joker , the Guardians meets a mysterious girl. The way she acts makes them wonder if she's a friend or a foe. The girl in question thinks that all the things that's happening is..._

* * *

><p><strong>The key that connects :<strong>

Anime: Soul eater and Fairy Tail

_Plot:Fairy Tail took Lucy's keys hostage and forced her to do different things without complaining. Then one day they decided to get rid of her once and for all._

* * *

><p><strong>The princess and the Akatsuki:<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail and Naruto

_Plot:On a job Lucy saves a group of odd cats. She decides to take responsibility and take them in her family. Of course the cats just happened to be the Akatsuki._

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Chance :<strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot: Ciara a girl who died in the most horrible way possible gets reborn in the Naruto world. There she has to learn that every single one of her actions may change the plot. Warning : if you don't like a mary-sue don't read_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wildcard of little garden :<strong>

Anime: Problem children are coming from another world,aren't they?

_Plot:_

_Cecilia a teenage girl living in an advanced Japan with an ability opposite to Izayoi's received a letter on her way to her father's. Getting thrown into another world is her early brithday gift as she meets other people with special abilities such as a perverted blond ,a rich girl, a quiet girl along with her cat and a she's in it for the lulz a.k.a her amusement_

* * *

><p><strong>This lazy dumbass can't be my brother!<strong>

Anime: Gintama

_Plot:_

_Shirley a girl with slight amnesia comes to Edo for a job with the Shinsengumi. They notice that she seems familiar but they didn't expect her to be the little sister of a lazy samurai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THIS AND PLEASE COOPERATE<strong>_


End file.
